


The Hidden Block Jacket

by LillySteam44



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: I wrote this during a Yungtown stream, Mai is a basass, Not quite Hana/Luke but it should be, most of Normal Boots is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySteam44/pseuds/LillySteam44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PBG has a hard time dealing with seeing Hana in her new club jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Block Jacket

PBG couldn’t help but scoff when Hana arrived in home room that morning. She had come to class with Mai, as usual, but the Hidden Block jacket around her shoulders was an unwelcome sight. When Ian and Luke settled in the seats in front of Hana and Mai, a tight, uncomfortable feeling gathered in his chest. Hana hadn’t heard the noise that escaped his throat, but Mai clearly had. She was glaring at him with a fire in her eyes he’d only seen when she’d yelled at Shane the week before.

He forced his eyes back to his own desk, and tried to ignore Luke holding a quiet conversation with Hana. His Hana. Well, maybe not his Hana, but it wasn’t like she was dating any of the Hidden Block guys.

“Tough luck, dude,” Jon told PBG, and clapped him on the back. PBG just made a face at him and pretended not to know what Jon was talking about. PBG ignored Shane’s added comments, before Miss Shizuka called the class to order. His mind was too busy thinking about Hana, and the events leading up to her joining their rival club. The more and more he thought about it, he became certain that Shane’s rude comments had been was drove Hana to Hidden Block. That had to be it.

PBG didn’t really pay attention during class, though that wasn’t really out of the ordinary. Classes were just so boring, and there were much more interesting things in the world, like soccer, and the little varying shades of pink in Hana’s hair. He glared at Luke every few minutes. Luke had always been flirtatious with Hana, and today Hana spent a great deal of time blushing at their whispered conversation.

When class was finally over, Mai sent Hana ahead to lunch by herself, claiming she needed to visit her locker, but once Hana was out of the classroom, Mai stalked over to PBG. The glare was back in her eyes, and PBG wondered if he might be quick enough to make it out of the classroom before-

“How dare you?” Mai said, quite forcefully. She pointed a finger in his face.

“What?” PBG said. It was all he could manage out with the force of nature that was Mai Sasaki.

“I will not allow you, or anyone,” she shot a glare towards Shane, who had the wherewithal to look regretful, “to make Hana feel bad about having friends.”

Mai’s voice grew steadily louder and louder, and everyone who hadn’t sped off to lunch was staring. A few passersby in the hallway even seemed to peek their heads into the open door as well. A furious blush spread over PBG’s face.

“I didn’t-” he started, but Mai didn’t really intend to give him a chance to speak.

“I don’t really care what your deal is, but you better figure it out really fucking quick. I will not let you ruin Hana’s happiness. Especially when there are people who will just accept her, instead of requiring her to jump through hoops, and win a virtually meaningless competition.” She crossed her arms over her chest and he had absolutely no idea if she was done yelling at him.

“I-I mean, I want Hana to be happy,” PBG stammered out. That was really the truth though, wasn't it? Of course he wanted her to be happy. Hana meant more to him then, well, maybe not soccer, but certainly more than a lot of things did. Mai clearly didn't believe him. Her glare grew more intense, if it were possible.

“Make sure it stays that way,” she said. She turned on her heel and left the classroom. Whispers broke out and PBG gathered his bag quickly. Jon and Shane stared at the spot Mai had been standing in a stunned silence, while Luke was holding onto Ian’s shoulder not to double over in silent laughter. PBG huffed and left the classroom as well.

He stewed in his own thoughts as he walked to the cafeteria and got in line. Mai couldn’t really be faulted; she was just protecting Hana. He was so wrapped up in his own mind, he almost didn’t notice the yellow and black jacket when he sat down, where Hana was settled between Mai and Satch. His mouth dropped open, but he didn’t really know what he planned to say. He must have looked unhappy, because Hana looked down at her ramen. PBG closed his mouth and refused to look at Mai, who was likely glaring at him again. He trained his eyes on his own food and tried not to feel guilty too much.

\------

Hana had no idea what to do when she’d gotten out of the cafeteria line with her tray. With the new Hidden Block jacket on her back, she couldn’t imagine any of the Normal Boots club would want to be friends with her now. At least, she had thought that way until Jirard waved her over to their normal table. She couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face. The two clubs were rivals, but they were friends too. Perhaps nothing had really changed after all.

Jared still sparkled, Shane still scowled, and Mai was still her best friend. Hana listened to the boys talk about some upcoming convention as she thought about the way Mai had waved her along without her. Hana suspected Mai had no need to go to her locker. Those suspicions had been confirmed quickly, when Hana could hear Mai’s voice from the hall. Mai would always be her best friend.

Hana’s stomach had dropped out a little bit when PBG had basically glared at her, and her eyes fell to her bowl of ramen. She should have known there would have been a catch. Something had to change; there’s no way it could be that easy. She tried not to just pick at her food too much, and lunch moved on more or less normally. As lunch ended, Mai was talking about an upcoming volleyball game and Hana listened without having much to add. Her attention was trained on Mai when she turned away from the tray station and she didn’t notice PBG, ready to toss his tray.

She did notice the large dollop of ketchup that landed on the new Hidden Block jacket. Familiar embarrassment hit Hana as her face turned bright red. PBG stammered out an apology, but she couldn’t really hear him through the pounding in her ears. Her first thought was to bolt from the cafeteria and hide in her dorm. She didn’t cry and run away, though. Instead, she kept as calm as she could and pulled Mai out of the cafeteria towards the closest bathroom, and tried to ignore the whispers that managed to meet her ears.

“Oh my god. Do you think he did that on purpose?”

“She is in Hidden Block now. Those guys are weird. Maybe she deserved it.”

“I heard there’s some kind of love triangle going on!”

Hana tried to wash off the ketchup as best she could, but there was still a large, obvious stain on the lapel. She sighed, finally ready to give up on her attempts to quickly clean the jacket.

“Come on,” Mai said, linking her arm in Hana’s. “You can drop it in your locker before class. We can wash it properly later.”

Hana smiled gratefully at her friend for her suggestion, and followed her to Poppy Hall. They were cutting it close, so Hana quickly slid the jacket off and stored it away. She couldn’t help but feel like something important was missing, even though she hadn’t had the jacket for more than a few days. They made it through the classroom door right before the bell rang, and into their seats just before Miss Shizuka returned from her own lunch break.

She still felt the missing weight of the jacket, especially since she didn’t have her blazer either. As class started up again, she couldn’t help but remember the ice cream debacle the first day. It was pretty close to exactly what had happened today, and even though she was just as embarrassed as she had been that day, she reacted much better. She had definitely been wrong before, a great deal had changed. It wasn’t perfect, but her life was getting better. A small smile formed on her face, and an unfamiliar hope formed in her heart that hadn’t been there before.


End file.
